


Large Family, Small People

by Chandler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Phil, De-Aged Bruce, De-aged Bucky, De-aged Steve, De-aged tony, F/M, Helpful Pepper, Helpful Rhodey, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In his own little way, Loki and Tony friendship, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki wants to help, M/M, Nick Fury doesn't do kids, Team as Family, Uncle Thor, de-aged Clint, mommy Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki got bored so he decided to find entertainment with the Avengers, by de-aging them. <br/>Phil, Natasha, and Thor now have to play family but is that really such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's First Move.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stay away from the de-aging fics. Oh well, hope you find this enjoyable, as always excuse my bad grammar and spelling.   
> <3 XD

The Avengers were all sitting in the living room watching a movie when Loki appeared in front of the screen. Tony threw a pillow at him hitting him in the head,  
“Move it reindeer games!”  
“Brother why are you here?” Thor asked curiously.  
Loki shrugged, “I’m bored but I have found the solution here.”  
He snapped his fingers then disappeared from the room. Natasha frowned confused until she looked at the rest of her teammates, who had been moved to the center of the room, fast asleep.  
“Shit.” She sighed.  
“I shall go and locate my brother.”  
Natasha threw a pillow at him, “Oh no you don’t there is no way I am dealing with this on my own.”  
Thor nodded and sat back down, it was wrong to leave Natasha here he decided,  
“When help arrives I shall find my brother.”  
Natasha nodded then pulled out her phone, “Director Fury? We have a situation.”  
“What is it now Agent Romanova?”  
“Uh, it’d be easier just to show you, sir.” She took a picture and sent it to him.  
“….What exactly am I looking at Agent?”  
“Five once full grown men that were transformed by Loki into toddlers.”  
Nick Fury sighed, “Agent Coulson is now on leave and is now on his way. Don’t bring them to me under any circumstances.”  
Click!  
Thor and Natasha stared at the sleeping children in the middle of the room.  
Steve had to be around five with his tiny buff body and short blond hair; he couldn’t be younger than that.  
Bucky looked to be around the same age as Steve, small metal arm still intact with his small body.  
Bruce could be four or three years old, he was still a bit chubby but almost as tall as Steve, he looked really cute with his messy brown hair.  
Clint looked like he was two; small and chubby, cute and short dirty blond hair.  
Tony was either two or three, short and messy brown hair, chubby baby body, and a small glowing arc reactor in his tiny chest.  
Bruce woke up first and looked around the room; he smiled and walked over to Natasha and climbed up on the couch then laid down with his head in her lap. Natasha smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.  
Bucky and Steve woke up next and walked over to Thor and curled up on his sides, Thor blinked surprised but didn’t do anything.  
Natasha and Thor both waited for Tony and Clint to wake up, about ten minutes later Clint sat up. He looked around the room then burst into tears, before Natasha and Thor could panic Phil walked into the room. Clint stopped crying and reached out towards Phil making grabby motions to him. Phil, who hadn’t actually been told the situation, blinked and picked up the small boy. He looked around the room at everyone else in surprise.  
Tony woke up with a start and looked around with large brown eyes at the room, then instead of moving like everyone else he just sat there with his head down and hands in his lap. The three grownups frowned, Phil walked over and knelt down. Tony flinched when he lifted his hand but relaxed when all he did was run his fingers through his hair gently.  
“Tony?” Phil asked softly, “What’s wrong?”  
Tony started to cry but didn’t say anything, Bruce ran over to him and wrapped him in his chubby arms. Tony tensed first then melted into the embrace,  
“Mommy what’s wrong with Tony?” Bruce asked.  
Natasha’s eyes went wide when she realized that she was mommy, she walked over slowly,  
“Tony?”  
Tony looked up at her with big watery eyes, Natasha felt her heart clench. She sat down and pulled Tony into her lap running fingers through his hair and rocked him back and forth slowly. Tony let out a choked sob and buried his face into her chest.  
“What wrong with Tony daddy?” Clint asked softly.  
Phil froze for a second when he realized he was daddy but quickly regained his composure,  
“I don’t know Clint, he won’t tell us.”  
“Uncle Thor why’s everyone crying?” Steve demanded.  
“I do not know what troubles young Tony.” Thor replied as softly as Thor could manage.  
Bucky walked over, “Tony what’s wrong?” he demanded.  
Tony just cried harder, Bucky looked at Natasha, “Mommy?”  
“Uh, I don’t- Jarvis?”  
“I believe young sir is frightened, of what I am not sure of Agent Romanova.”  
“Oh Tony.” She said softly, “You’re safe here, no ones going to hurt you. You’re home.”  
Tony sniffled but started to cry again when Natasha pulled away slightly, Natasha felt like crying herself when she realized Tony was afraid that everyone was going to leave him,  
“Shh, I’m not going anywhere Tony. None of us are, we’re staying right here.”  
Tony nodded and let out a shaky sigh,  
“Mommy can I have pants?” Bucky asked.  
Natasha, Phil, and Thor noticed for the first time that the five boys were naked,  
“Uh, Jarvis?”  
“Contacting Pepper Potts now.”  
Natasha sighed and nodded, “Bucky…how old is everyone?”  
“Clint’s two, Tony’s three, Bruce is four, Steve is five and I’m six.”  
“And who are we Bucky?” Phil asked.  
Bucky frowned at him confused, “You’re daddy, mommy is mommy, and Uncle Thor is Uncle Thor. Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Clint are my little brothers.” He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but to him it probably was.  
Phil nodded, “Okay, just making sure.”  
Bucky looked at Phil funny, “Daddy you’re silly.”  
Bucky walked over to Thor and sat down again. Phil and Natasha stared at each other, this was messed up on so many levels but there wasn’t much to do until they had some clothes.  
Phil took a seat on the couch and rubbed small circles on his back, murmuring little things to the small boy.  
Natasha stood up and took Bruce’s hand then sat down on the couch too with Tony still wrapped around her. Bruce snuggled into her side and pet Tony’s hair, Tony smiled shyly at him.  
The three grownups sighed, fucking Loki man.


	2. Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is introduced and the rooms are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, some stuff came up and that kind of took over. Sorry once again, but I hope you enjoy the update. As always please excuse the bad grammar and spelling.  
> <3 XD

Pepper Potts had received a lot of weird messages from Jarvis over the years but this one takes the cake. The message said,

_“Ms. Potts would you take a minuet to purchase clothes for a two, three, four, five, and six year old group of boys? Along with food children that age typically eat, bedding, toys, and other essential things and bring them to the tower.”_

 

Pepper blinked twice and sighed before leaving her office making a few calls along the way, she had already learned not to question Jarvis because the explanation would most likely come along later. She would take care of the food but the clothes and things would have to wait until someone else bought them, she knew absolutely nothing about kids so she figured she might as well leave it to someone who did.

She got in her car and made her way to the nearest dollar store and walked inside grabbing a cart on the way in. She walked up the isles and filled the basket with everything she thought kids might like. By the time she was done she had filled the cart with apple sauce, graham crackers, animal crackers, cheese-its, honey nut cheerios, apple juice, milk, apple juice, waffles, mac and cheese boxes, apples, bananas, grapes, fish sticks, chicken nuggets, frozen pizzas, pizza rolls, chips, bread, peanut butter, jelly, chicken noodle soup, and oven fries. She paused and looked inside the basket; this seemed pretty good to her.

She checked out and loaded up her car with all of the food items then made her way to the tower. When she got there she grabbed all the bags and entered the elevator and waited for Jarvis to bring her to the right floor. She was only mildly surprised when she wasn’t brought to Tony’s workshop, she doubted he would want all this stuff cluttering his workspace but with Tony you never know.  
When she got out of the elevator and walked into the living room she very nearly dropped everything she was carrying.

 

“Auntie Pepper!” Steve shouted.

 

Steve, Bucky, and Bruce ran over to her and bombarded her with questions.

 

“What’d you bring us!?”

 

“Is it clothes?!”

 

“I want pants!?”

 

“Do you want to play!?”

 

“Did you bring us toys?!?”

 

“How long are you staying?!?”

 

“Can we go to the park!?”

“Want to watch a movie?!”

 

All Pepper could do was stare down at them in shock, she looked up at Natasha for an answer because what the actual fuck?

 

“Loki.” Was all Natasha said and frankly all she needed to say.

 

Pepper nodded and walked over to the kitchen and set the bags down,

 

“I brought food but clothes are on the way.”

 

Steve and Bucky bolted to the kitchen after her and climbed onto one of the chairs, and began to raid the bags. Pepper sighed with relief when they seemed happy with each item they found. Natasha and Thor came into the kitchen to help put things away. Pepper gasped,

 

“ _Tony_!”

 

Tony nuzzled happily into Natasha’s neck, Phil walked over with Clint and observed the food,

 

“Boys _sit_ down in the chairs.”

 

“Yes daddy!” the three chorused and sat down.

 

“I shall go and look for my brother now.”  Thor turned to leave but stopped cold when Tony started to cry, all of the grown-ups started to panic a bit.

 

“Uncle Thor!” Bucky scolded.

 

He reached towards Tony and Natasha moved closer to him. Bucky took Tony’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead,

 

“Uncle Thor’s coming back Tony.” He said softly.

 

Tony whimpered quietly, Thor walked over to him, “I promise I shall return young Tony.”

 

Tony held out his pinkie, Thor smiled and gently hooked his own pinkie with Tony’s. Tony smiled and snuggled back up to Natasha. Bucky smiled and nodded at Thor, Thor nodded back and left.

 

“ _Ms. Potts, your deliveries have arrived._ ”

 

“Thank you Jarvis, will you play a movie for the kids?”

 

“ _Of course Ms. Potts._ ”

 

“Big Hero 6!” Steve shouted as he, Bucky, and Bruce ran to the living room.

 

Natasha sat down on the couch with Tony as the other kids sat on the floor. When the movie officially started Phil was able to pass Clint off to Natasha so he could help Pepper. Tony and Clint automatically cuddled up together, Bucky looked back at them then jumped up and grabbed a blanket from one of the other chairs and put it on them. He smiled and nodded to himself before cuddling next to Tony, Bruce came over next and moved Clint in his lap then sat closer to Natasha. Steve came last and cuddled up next to Bucky happily. Natasha smiled, maybe being “mom” wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

**        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **            **        **        **        **          

 

“ _There are two rooms that have just been repaired and have yet to be furnished._ ”

 

Pepper nodded, “One of them can be Tony and Clint’s room and the other can belong to Bucky, Steve, and Bruce.”

 

Pepper directed the movers to the room and gave them a rough description on how she wanted the rooms to look. Next she picked out some clothes for the boys and left Phil to oversee the move. She picked up three pairs of little boy underwear and two diapers then a ‘Star Wars’ pajama set for Bruce, a ‘Doctor Who’ set for Bucky, a ‘Superman’ set for Steve, a dark blue onesie for Clint, and a dark red one for Tony. She went ahead and divided up the rest of the clothes as well then she nodded to Phil before making her way to the common area.

Phil went through the toys and decided what was Tony’s, Clint’s, Bucky’s, Bruce’s, and Steve’s. About an hour or so later the movers finished their job and waited for Phil’s approval, Phil went in to look at the room.

Tony and Clint’s room had two cribs one on the left side of the room and the other on the right, each with a small pillow and two soft blankets. The balcony had a rocking chair and the windows light purple curtains, in the center of the room was a large round soft orange rug, a changing table on the left wall, a dresser on both the left and right side of the door, and a large toy chest against the right wall. Phil nodded his approval then moved onto the next bedroom.

This room had a small child’s bed against the middle of the right wall with a green comforter set, another one against the middle of the left wall with a blue comforter set, and one more against the middle of the back wall with a black and silver comforter set. Each of the beds had a small dresser on the left side, a nightstand with a small lamp and a small bookshelf next to the nightstand, and a toy chest at the foot of the beds. In the center of the room was a large rectangular purple rug with a small table and chairs in the center of it.

He smiled and gave his approval to the group of men who took their leave. He sighed, this didn’t seem too bad so far, Tony’s behavior was a bit concerning but he’d have to ask younger Bucky about it later since the small boy seemed to know everything. That was another thing, they all seemed to have fake memories in their heads that kept them calm as if this was all a normal thing. He shook his head, he’d deal with that later until then he’d settle for finishing the movie with the group. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about being “daddy” but there were worse things to be he supposed.

 

**        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **        **            **        **        **        **       

 

Tony and Clint had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, all nice and snug in their new clothes. The other three boys simply watched the movie, enjoying the feeling of being clothed as well, but when the movie was over the only feeling the felt was hunger.

 

“Mom I’m hungry.” Steve whined.

 

The other two nodded in agreement, Phil stood up, “Well how about I make dinner then?”

 

The three boys cheered quietly and ran off to the kitchen, careful not the wake Tony and Clint, Phil followed closely behind them. Natasha smiled fondly after them then started to hum softly to the sleeping boys that were currently cuddled up to her.

 

Phil got out a pot and filled it with water then set it on the stove to boil,

 

“Bucky,” he began conversationally, “Why is Tony so afraid?”

 

Bucky looked at him strangely, “You know why, daddy.”

 

Phil nodded, “I know but I need to make sure that _you_ understand fully.”

 

Bucky nodded then frowned thoughtfully, “Cause Tony was living with his daddy but he was a bad man who hurt Tony a lot, so now Tony’s scared of new people and yelling. His bad daddy also left him alone for really long times, so now Tony’s afraid of people leaving him and not coming back. That’s why he doesn’t say much and acts really good all the time cause he thinks that he was a bad boy and that’s why his bad daddy didn’t like him and hurt him a lot.”

 

Phil glanced at Bruce who had turned slightly green, “That’s right but now he lives with us and we take care of him now and keep him safe, like a good family does. Right?”

 

The boys nodded firmly, Phil smiled and continued to make mac n cheese. When it was done he set the table with a Hulk plate for Bruce, a Captain America plate for Steve, an Iron Man plate for Tony, a bird plate for Clint, and a silver plate for Bucky.

The boys dug in happily and not to long after they started to eat Natasha came in with the now awake and hungry boys. Phil took Clint who clung to Phil like a monkey so he just set him down on his lap and let him eat that way, Natasha sat Tony in his booster seat and gave Tony his food.

 

When everyone was done they carefully put them all to bed then went back to the kitchen, Natasha started the dishes and Phil the tidying up. As soon as they were done Thor walked in,

 

“I have found Loki.”

 

Loki walked in looking quite pleased with himself but before anything more could happen a shrill child’s scream ran through the tower, then another. Panic filled the room as the grown-ups sprang into action and ran towards the scream as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I'll try to be quicker next time.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. Love you all!  
> <3 XD


	3. Truths And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes into the picture, maybe he was helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I hope you enjoy even if it's not that long. I'll make up for it next time with a super long update!  
> <3 XD

Tony was thrashing around in his sleep trying to run away from the nightmare inside his head. He didn’t run fast enough though and whatever was chasing him grabbed on tight, Tony screamed again.  
Phil was the first person in the room and he rushed over to Tony and picked him up, Tony woke up and started to cry his little heart out.  
Natasha, Thor, and Loki stood there not really knowing what to do. Thor walked over to Clint, who had woken up but decided it was okay to sleep again, daddy was here after all.

“Shh, Tony it’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe.” Phil murmured

The hysterical boy would not calm down though, Phil looked over at the others but none of them knew what to do. Then a tiny Bucky came storming in the room, he took one look at Phil and everyone else in the room and stopped.

“What are you doing!?” he demanded. “Mommy you forgot to sing to Tony before he went to bed!”

Natasha’s face went red with embarrassment; very few people knew that she could sing.

“And Daddy only mom can make Tony calm down!”

Natasha quickly took Tony from Phil and immediately Tony stopped crying, well loudly anyway. The tears were still falling; Bucky sighed and opened up the balcony doors then grabbed Tony’s blanket and a pacifier and handed them to Phil.

“Now give them to Tony.”

Phil did as the child instructed and gave Tony the pacifier and placed the blanket over him. Bucky then pulled Natasha to the rocking chair and Phil to the balcony entrance,

“Stand here.”

He grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom door,

“Stay here.”

But the most surprising thing of all was when he grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him next to Tony’s crib,

“You have to stand here and when mommy’s done you put Tony to bed.”

Loki was so surprised that he didn’t even protest or move,

“Bucky,” Phil said slowly, “Who is that?”

Bucky gave him a funny look, “Its Uncle Loki…daddy maybe you should go to the doctor. You’re forgetting a lot of stuff.”

“Sometimes grown-ups do that.”

“Hmm….okay.”

Bucky poked his head out the balcony door, “Mommy did you forget what you have to sing?” Natasha nodded, “You sing Never Alone.”

Natasha nodded and Bucky padded off to bed; Natasha shuffled a bit, Tony clutched her shirt like it was a lifeline and whimpered a bit. Natasha took a deep breath,

_“May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_   
_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_   
_May you always have plenty, your glass never empty_   
_And know in your belly, you're never alone_

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_   
_With every year passing, they mean more than gold_   
_May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble_   
_And know when you stumble, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone_   
_I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown_   
_Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye_   
_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_

_Well, I have to be honest as much as I want it_   
_I’m not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow_   
_So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you_   
_Wrap my love around you, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone_   
_I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown_   
_Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye_   
_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_   
_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_   
_So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you_   
_Wrap my love around you, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone_   
_I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown_   
_Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye_   
_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_   
_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone”_

Tony sighed contently and let go of her shirt, she stood up and carefully placed a kiss on Tony’s head. Phil closed the door behind her and Loki reluctantly took Tony from her. The way he held him was like he was afraid he was going to break.  
Tony nuzzled into his neck and Loki froze for a second before carefully putting Tony down. Tony smiled and fell back asleep, the grown-up’s let out a sigh of relief and went back to the kitchen.

“Before you ask, no I cannot turn them back.”

“Why not!?” everyone demanded.

“It’s not a trick or an illusion; it’s a spell and a very old one at that. When the spell feels like it’s job is done, it will turn them back.”

“What’s it supposed to do?” Phil asked skeptically.

“….help.”

“How the hell does this help anyone?!” Phil, the usually calm man, shouted.

“You’re team is dysfunctional, you know very little about each other, you don’t help one another the way you should, you hardly ever pay enough attention to each other to discover that something is wrong. And before you dare protest, Tony feels so isolated, alone, and hated that he tried to kill himself last week.  
Now obviously I stopped him but none of you even noticed, Bucky suspected something but he still hides in his little shell instead of following his natural instinct to help.”

Loki was all but growling at this point, everyone let this information sink in.

“The spell altered their memories and ages as it saw fit, things that are hidden but shouldn’t be are now on the surface. When you all learn to care and watch out for each other and act like the team you are and family you claim to be they will change back.  
Meaning that if Barton was fixed first and everything that the spell had to offer him was done, he would turn back but everyone else would remain the same until they are also complete and know that they are cared for.”

Everyone remained silent; it was all really confusing to them but then again learning that Stark felt so hated that he tried to kill himself pretty much broke their minds.

“Why do you care?” Natasha asked.

“I care for Tony and he cares for you all.”

“You care for Stark?”

“Yes I care for _Tony_ ; unknown to you Tony gave me shelter and helped put me back together. He is my friend and my family, and I refuse to sit back and watch as he goes down this destructive path to try and gain approval from the rest of you.” He snapped.

“That’s why you’re in their memories, Sta- _Tony_ needs you.”

“I know more about Tony than most, I suppose I can be of use to you.”

Natasha and Phil stared at each other, Thor simply smiled,

“It is nice that you and SHIELD brother Tony have found common ground.”

“…I suppose.”

“There’s a guest bedroom next to Thor’s, you can stay there.”

Loki nodded and followed Thor. Phil and Natasha stared off into space for a while, guilt covering them like a blanket. Finally they sighed and went off to bed themselves, maybe this would help them.  
They both prayed it would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please excuse my bad spelling and grammar. Also the song is "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum, next update will be Percy's Guardian Angles.  
> Also what do you think of the way I changed Loki? I'm not quite sure about it but I thought it'd be a nice turn. Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> <3 XD


	4. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is slowly started and Loki has a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. FUCKING. SORRY!!!!!!!   
> I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THIS FOR SO LONG!!!!!  
> My life's been going through a really rough patch but it's easing out of it. I am so sorry you guys.  
> But here is the update, again I am so sorry!!!  
> <3 XD

Bruce woke up first and walked into Natasha’s room and climbed into bed,

 

“Mommy? Mommy I’m hungry.”

 

Natasha stared at Bruce for a second before sighing, “Let’s wait for everyone else to wake up first okay?”

 

Bruce nodded and climbed under the covers and snuggled up closer to Natasha and sighed happily.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Bruce and closed her eyes again, but before she could manage to fall back asleep another little body climbed up onto the bed with her.

 

“Psst, Bruce? Bruce are you awake?” Steve whispered loudly.

 

“Yes.” Bruce “whispered” back.

 

“When’s breakfast?”

 

“Mommy said after everyone was awake.”

 

Steve was quiet for a second, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Steve started to slid out of the bed when Natasha’s arm shot out and pulled him back in.

 

“Where are you going young man?”

 

“Umm, no where’s?”

 

“Mmhm. Where you by any chance going to wake up everyone else?”

 

“No…”

 

“I think you were.”

 

Steve giggled, “I wasn’t.”

 

Natasha kissed his cheek, “Why don’t you and Bruce go watch cartoons until everyone is up?”

 

“Okay mommy.”

 

Steve took Bruce’s hand and the two of them walked off the living room.

Natasha sighed, this was going to be quite a day.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Phil woke up to someone poking his sides,

 

“Daddy, daddy, dad, dad!”

 

“What?” he grumbled.

 

“I’m awake.”

 

Phil opened his eye to look at Bucky, “Okay.”

 

“Bruce is awake. Steve too.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“They’re watching cartoons. With mom.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m going to watch cartoons too.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye.” Bucky ran off giggling.

 

Phil groaned; what the hell was the point of that?

 

“ _Excuse me Agent Coulson, young Barton is awake._ ”

 

“Alright, thank you.”

 

Phil rolled out of bed and made his way to Tony and Clint’s room.

He shuffled in slowly; just in case they weren’t actually awake yet.

 

Clint was, Tony wasn’t.

Clint smiled and started to make grabby motions at Phil, babbling away about something unknown.

Phil picked up Clint and made his way over to the changing table,

 

“Shh, careful Clint. Tony’s still sleeping.”

 

Clint giggled quietly, “Shhh.”

 

Phil set him down and took off Clint’s jammies, “Everyone is watching cartoons with mommy. You want to watch too?” Phil opened up Clint’s diaper, “Today we’ll have breakfast, then we’ll go through.” Phil finished changing Clint’ diaper and put his jammies back on.

 

Just as he was about to leave the room he paused, after yesterday, Tony waking up by himself did not sound like a good idea.

 

“Jarvis? Is anyone else awake?”

 

“ _Loki has awoken Agent Coulson._ ”

 

Phil sighed, he didn’t trust nor like Loki, and he _really_ didn’t understand his spell but after what he said about Tony…. Phil guessed he’d have to do.

 

“Can you have him come to the nursery?”

 

“… _He’s on his way Agent Coulson._ ”

 

 

“…Um Jarvis, is what Loki said true? Did Tony-”

 

“ _What Loki had to say was indeed true._ ” Jarvis replied, voice going cold.

 

Phil shuddered, a machine should not be able to do that.

 

 

“Agent.” Loki said tiredly.

 

Phil nodded and left with a smiling Clint.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Loki stood next to Tony’s crib,

 

“Oh Tony, I still don’t understand why you like these people. But then again, I’m still never sure why you like _me_.

You deserve so much Stark, and you are loved, even if these blundering idiots don’t know how to show it.

I told you I’d try to fix this, and I still am.

My spell might have done the unexpected but I believe it’ll help.

It has to.

If it doesn’t, I don’t know what I’ll do exactly but it won’t be pleasant. By any means.

But this will work.”

 

Loki looked down at the stirring Tony and picked him up.

Tony sighed contently and fell into a deeper sleep, Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s head,

 

“If it doesn’t work, know that I shall never leave you.”

 

“ _I promise._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is really short but I have a reason for that!  
> The reason is, I've left this story for so long a lot of you are most likely going to re-read parts of it. I wanted to ease us back into this story; also I won't leave this for very long so you'll get the nice long update you actually deserve soon!  
> Again I am so sorry guys!  
> <3 XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'll do my best to do regular updates.   
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD


End file.
